Little Big Issues
by CrystalNight1
Summary: She thought about her cocaine issues. She thought about lying to Owen and her mother. And the worst, she thought about telling someone she's talked to only twice.


**A/N: This is for the lovely OhMyMunro on FF. Okay, like, she ships Enya so hard she even wrote a story for them and - asdfghjkl.. So if you haven't already, go. Go read her stuff and ignore my crap called stories. _Now_. Seriously, go.**

**Oh, it's my first time ever writing Anya in a story so please leave your comment on her characterization in a review, yeah? It would mean the world to me, guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Degrassi._**

* * *

><p><em>Eli Goldsworthy.<em>

His name made her sigh.

_Eli. E – l – i._

She closed her eyes.

_Goldsworthy. G – o – l – d – s – w – o – r – t – h – y._

Her head fell on top of her pillow and she draped her arm over her eyes.

_Why did I fall for such an arrogant, witty guy?_

* * *

><p><em>What happened to all that creativity, Mr. Goldsworthy? <em>read the paper in Eli Goldsworthy's hand. He folded it in half and stuck it in his back pocket. _Well then…_

Clare hadn't gone to school – Adam told him she caught the flu –, leading his English class to be an odd number. And that's when she came strolling down the hallway.

Her hair straight and long and bright. Her opaque skin blinding all the eleventh graders – and Adam, the only tenth grader. Her rosy cheeks and her button nose. But her eyes… they were solemn. They were dead. And Eli Goldsworthy despised eyes like those.

Because it reminded him of what he was before.

"Anya," Ms. Dawes called out when she was about to leave her room.

She pivoted and raised her eyebrows at the teacher. "Yes Ms. Dawes?"

Ms. Dawes waved her over to her desk and she carefully walked towards her desk, pair of eyes lingered over her figure as she walked. Eli scoffed at the others, grabbing a sharpie from his bag and uncapping it.

"Eli," Adam whispered when he was about to color his thumb nail.

"What?"

"Mr. Goldsworthy!" Chirped Ms. Dawes, walking towards the two boys. "Would you mind working with Anya for a while today?"

Eli raised an eyebrow, his smirk pulling on his lips and he looked at Adam speechless, who, in turn, shrugged, and looked away. Eli let out a breath of air and gave a shrug of his own.

"…sure," He responded, winning a delighted smile from Ms. Dawes who walked out of the class room with a coffee mug in hand.

Anya gave Eli a quick smile and pulled a near desk over to Eli's and sat down, biting her lower lip at the process. "So…"

Eli nodded his head. "So."

She looked at him and gaped when he began to color his nails with a sharpie. "What? Nail polish was to costly for you?" She said sarcastically, flashing a grin.

"Ha!"

Anya blinked and pursed her lips, looking at the board with scribbled writing in marker. "Aren't you supposed to be doing that assigned essay instead of painting your nails?"

Eli put the sharpie down and groaned. He craned his neck to look at the girl next to him. "And?"

"Well…"Anya began, "you'll get a bad grade if you don't do it. Besides, it looks easy," she admonished.

Eli grumbled something under his breath and looked intently at the board.

_Blinkblinkblink._

Anya raised an eye brow.

_Sigh_.

"Fine."

"Good."

"But you know I'm not going to finish it, right?"

_Nod._

"Good," Eli said, taking out a piece of paper and a pen.

He began tapping the pen on the table, his eyes drooping and his mouth slightly open. He licked his lips and looked at the prompt with caution.

**Write about something that has affected you in life.**

**It can be big.**

**Small. (Adam, please think of something more creative)**

**Anything...**

"…something that has affected you in life?" Anya muttered and looked at him. "Well, something must've made you use all black," she teased, laughing at her own joke.

He rolled his eyes and looked at her. "I'm different involuntarily." He told her.

She waved her hand in his face and sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Care to explain why you have a hearse?"

His lopsided smirk played on his lips and a mischievous glint went off in his eyes. "I keep the dead there," he joked, his smirk more profound than ever.

She gazed at him through the corner of her eye and scoffed. "The police must be looking for you then."

And Eli barked out a laugh then.

And everyone in the room looked at him.

Because he was laughing to another person other than _Clare Edwards_.

"What's so funny?" Anya inquired, crossing her arms under her chest. "So _it is_ true?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He retorted.

"…No."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay then."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Yeah, no," Eli said, rolling his eyes at her while she scoffed at him.

Eli picked up his pen and stared blankly at the page.

_Blinkblinkblink._

"Why does Ms. Dawes pick the most annoying topics?" Eli said in annoyance, pulling at his hair. "…Dammit," He muttered, the pen trailing off on top of the paper.

Anya gazed at him, her look softening as he struggled to get his thoughts on paper. She thought about her cocaine issues. She thought about lying to Owen and her mother. And the worst, she thought about telling someone she's talked to only twice.

_But his eyes…_

"Dammit, I can't do this," he finally said, placing the pen on the desk forcefully.

Anya was jarred from her train of thoughts then and looked at Eli, furrowing her brows at him. "I've smoked cocaine."

Eli stared blankly at the white board in front of him, his mouth slightly falling open. He craned his neck and stared at her.

"I smoke…" she said in a whisper, "and I'm scared I won't get into college because… Because I'm a screw up…"

"You're not a screw up," Eli interjected, his eyes softening. "_I'm_…I'm a screw up. I killed my ex girlfriend and…fuck. Why am I telling you this?" He said, chewing on his lower lip when her eyes turned red, keeping the tears in.

"No. I bet it's not your fault," she choked out, wiping away a tear. "I smoke and I can't stop and I'm _so _scared. And I want to tell my mom because I can confide on her," she said truthfully, her breath hitching. "But what if…I…what if she…"

"Look." Eli started.

_Blinkblinkblink._

He stayed silent, the anticipation killing Anya by the second. She could hear it. Her heart beat.

_Thumpthumpthump._

"I…"

She took in a breath of air.

"I killed her. It was my fault. I killed her and I'm a screw up and bipolar and I hurt Clare. I can't live with myself. I live in hell and –"

"No," Anya interrupted. "No…I bet you don't. I…don't know. My life's a mess."

"Yeah. I can relate," he said jokingly, flashing his smirk at her.

She laughed.

He laughed.

Everyone in the room looked at the eleventh grader in awe.

And they laughed even more.

* * *

><p>Anya is in her room, the lights off. Her arm is draped over her eyes and she smiles into the dark.<p>

And, maybe, though they're both screw ups…maybe skipping class that day was for the best for her. Maybe the urge to smoke was the best for her.

Maybe, just maybe, that encounter with Eli Goldsworthy would change her life forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't. I don't know what this is. I don't even know why i'm writing so many crack ships but asdfghjkl. So. Um. Go read OhMyMunro's stories because her writing is so flawless and it takes your breath away, okay? Okay.**


End file.
